


Come Home with Me

by Izaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaura/pseuds/Izaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel, business partners and long time friends, after work decide to travel to Castiel's house for the weekend to work on a presentation that is due Monday. However, something... unexpected happens in the cab ride home, causing both men to completely forget about Dean's beautiful girlfriend and all of the work they had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. First fic posted on here.  
> DeanxCastiel rough smut, with top!Castiel and bottom!Dean, with Dean cheating on his girlfriend.  
> I hope you guys enjoy. Comments are appreciated c:

"After you," Castiel said as he opened the bright and shiny cab's door, the other hand extending in a flourish toward the now open car. They would have gone home in Castiel's van, but then he remembered that he took a cab that morning due to the fact that his car was low on gas and he totally forgot to fill it the other day. And since Dean walks, this was their only option. Not that the two minded.

"Why thank you, good sir," Dean replied with a soft smile, face slightly red, to which the older man rewarded him with a chuckle. Sliding onto the leather seats beside him, he called towards the driver with a solid voice, directions to his home flowing to his ears before they drove off.

Buckling up his seatbelt, Dean opened his mouth to speak once more. "Thanks for offering to let me come over. I would have loved to have you over to my place to work on this, but Monica never wants me to pay anyone else attention if she's around. Little hog. 'Cause I'm too perfect, you know?" he said, which earned him another laugh, a bit louder this time.

Well, that's what he wanted Castiel to think, at least. Sure, that was a part of it, but not exactly the whole reason. It also may or may not have to do with the fact that Dean may or may not have a little crush on Castiel. He may or may not have since they met at thirteen, and he just may or may not want to spend time with Castiel. Alone. Without Monica there to bug them, which she may or may not always do.

"Yeah, no problem, I get it. My place is cozy, we got food, drinks, don't worry man. We'll get this done by Monday. We have the whole weekend, after all," Castiel responded, nodding happily as he nudged the man in the arm beside him with a small smile.

Fuck. The second that arm made contact with Dean from all the way on the other side of the upholstery, was the second he felt flames engulf him. Like they always did. Pushing the thoughts away once more, he mustered a little nod with a laugh, swaying slightly yet exaggeratedly with the small push. "Yeah, sure we will."

"No, really, we will. I have plenty of ideas..." Castiel started, turning himself towards the younger, to which the said man did the same. They sat there, pitching thoughts and ideas for some plans back and forth, along with happy talking about how glad they were that it was Informal Friday at the office because how fucking tacky did those suits look? as the driver was sitting calmly in the front seat.

But, maybe that was said too soon. As he reached a certain street, both men heard an audible "oh, fuck," halfway through the intersection. Luckily, it was dark and little cars were around, so nobody would get in trouble for what the cab driver was about to do.

Turning sharply as he realized that he nearly missed the turn, before the two men knew it, they were suddenly pressed against each other. As the man veered the yellow vehicle right, Dean was suddenly thrown against Castiel who, in turn, was tossed against the cab door with a soft "oof!".

"Shit, sorry guys!" the cab driver called to the back, not bothering to turn his head as he kept his eyes on the road. And if he did, the two men in the backseat would not have noticed, for they were in a very... odd position.

Castiel, since he had his back towards the cab door when they were talking, was thrown in such a way that he was basically facing Dean head on. His legs were spread as his one arm was resting on the top of the seat, the other hand gripping the edge.

Dean, on the other hand, was facing Castiel perfectly. One arm was wedged behind the older male, the other hand placed directly between the parted legs of the other, palm resting flat on the seat.

It would be a lie to say that the two men didn't have the same expression. Lips ajar, eyes wide, breath caught in their throats. Their faces, luckily or unluckily, your choice, were just a mere few inches from each other.

"Oh, I-I, Cas, I... Sorry, I should have kept rooted, I'm sorry, fuck, um... are you, like, okay? Is your back fine? That looked like a hard hit... oh, shit! I'm still-- fuck, okay, hold on..." Dean ranted, face flushed a deep shade of red as it dawned on him the exact predicament that he was in. Looking between the two in sudden realization, and in his hurry to scurry off of the older male, he hadn't realized a very important detail.

Castiel didn't want him to get off.

And, as Dean was heaving himself away with a push against the seat, he felt himself suddenly being pulled back. Castiel removed his hand that was gripping the edge of the red leather, swapping it with the collar of Dean's shirt. Pulling him harshly to him, their lips were suddenly pressed together, and with the heat that suddenly seemed to be cranked up in that tiny car, it literally felt like sparks had flown.

At first, Dean didn't react. His eyes remained wide, before his lips slowly registered the fact that Castiel's were molding against his own. They felt soft, not how he really imagined they would at such high intensity, and shit, they felt good. Without even fully knowing what he was doing, his lips started to press back, his weight shifting from being held on his own to leaning against the older man. His hand that was on the seat before but was lifted after pushing himself off momentarily then was placed on Castiel's inner thigh, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Before the two knew it, they heard the totally forgotten cab driver speak up once more. "We're here," he said nonchalantly, and if the men had been paying attention, they would have caught his sparkling eyes glancing at them from the mirror hanging from the roof of the car. But instead, all they felt was even more heat as redness painted their cheeks. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Dean finally pushed off of Castiel like he had intended to, tongue instinctively darting out to run along his lips.

Wow, not only did Castiel's lips feel good, they appeared to taste good, even indirectly.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, thank you," Dean said, opening the car door to slide out of it before allowing Castiel to follow suit, hand pushing the metal structure closed soon after.

"That'll be seventeen fifty," the man said, a small smirk evidently playing with both his lips and his tone. Dean, still flustered from the events that transpired not even a minute ago, felt his eyes shoot open fully once more.

"Oh, shit, right. Here. Keep the change," the adult said in short bursts, pulling out his wallet to shove a twenty dollar bill through the window and into the driver's waiting hand. Before the male had a chance to respond, Dean had already turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the door of his companion's home.

Castiel smirked, thanking the cab driver as well, who promptly wished him a good night before driving off. "Hey, slow down, bud. I have the keys," he called to Dean, who only kept walking (albeit a little slower now) before halting in front of the door, turning his body to face Castiel, his head ducked slightly.

Sighing to himself, Castiel felt his smile slowly vanish. However, the thumping in his chest stayed as he felt the imprint of Dean's lips seem to burn into his own. Unlocking the door, he gently grabbed Dean's wrist to test the waters as he lead them inside, kicking his shoes off at the door. Dean, not flinching, did the same.

"Dean..." Castiel whispered, the sound ringing in his ears, to which Dean's head just ducked lower. Biting his lip, Castiel turned his head to look away, hand still holding the younger's wrist. Sensing that the other probably didn't want that, he slowly let go, before mumbling "follow me" as he walked towards his bedroom, entering and flicking on the light.

This wasn't out of the norm. Having known each other for so long and being so close that they could share everything together, they normally got together in Castiel's bedroom when they decided to chill over there. There was a TV, a computer, and a desk in there as it was Castiel's basically lair. He lived there alone, and always liked to have one set place for everything important (sleep, work, sex; but that wasn't too important).

Sitting down on the side of the bed, he patted the spot beside him, to which Dean immediately responded. Trudging to claim the spot near the pillows, he sighed.

Getting comfortable, Castiel brought a leg up to rest it atop the bed, turning to face the younger male who had his hands clasped in his lap. Sighing once more, he looked down himself, thoughts running a mile a minute through his head, before he settled on two simple words.

"I'm sorry." Pausing for a moment, he chewed on his bottom lip before continuing when he found the right words. "I know you have Monica, and I'm sorry. So, so sorry," he spoke, voice soft and meager, apologies being the only thing he knew to offer as they tumbled out of his mouth. "That was wrong of me. It was, and I know for a fact I should not have done that--"

Dean instantaneously interrupted the older male. "Yeah, you shouldn't have," he spoke, his voice quiet and rough as a ball formed in it. Keeping his head low, he was about to speak again, before this time Castiel was the one to interrupt.

"I know, I know, which is why I'm so sorry."

"But..." Dean began again, eyes searching his hands and the floor and basically anything that wasn't Castiel for the answers to his inner turmoil, for a way to solve the knotting in his chest. "It's not about that. As bad as I feel to say this, it's not about Monica. She has nothing to do with why us... k-kissing, was a bad idea," he began, his tone laced with regret.

Before the older man could react, Dean spoke once more. With a lift of his head, eyes immediately finding Castiel's, he parted his lips, a sudden surge of confidence flowing through his veins. "It's because now, I know what it's like to kiss you when we're not piss drunk. I know what it's like to kiss you, totally aware, to feel you against me, totally... totally... deliberately. And I want it again. So bad. And it's horrible because of Monica, I know, I fucking know, a-and I can't even blame the kiss or the feelings it gives me... you give me just to think about. And I can't claim my irresponsibility was simply the alcohol, or heat of the moment, or anything. I could have-- hell, probably should have pushed off from you, or said no, or even slapped you if I had to but I didn't. Because I loved how it felt to have your lips against mine, to--"

Throughout this whole thing, Castiel's face had been heating up with each word. More and more, he felt his blood course through him, becoming more aware of his rapid thumping heartbeat. As if it wasn't hard enough to hear all of this, the way Dean's glazed eyes held his, he felt his resolve crumble. He felt himself fall, hard, even more than he already had. All of his thoughts of this is so wrong, Monica, he's with Monica, I'm his best friend, I have been since we were so young, this is a bad idea, fuck, fuck!, this is just wrong, wrong, wrong-- just melted away.

Jumping into the speech once more, he spoke. "If you don't stop rambling, I'll have to cut you off again, Winchester. And this time, it won't be with my words," he said, his voice lower than he expected it to be, shocking himself.

Dean, seemingly surprised too, immediately shut up. His eyes still kept Castiel's before trailing a bit lower when he saw the older man's lips twitch slightly in the form of another trademark smirk. Seeing Dean's reaction, he spoke again as he shifted a bit closer.

"Or maybe you'd just like me to do it anyways," he said, sliding even closer. Dean didn't move, but instead froze, eyes roaming Castiel's body. And if the said man wasn't doing the same, he would have noticed the even more glazed-over shine in Dean's eyes, a twinge of lust seeping into the gaze. "Because I sure want to."

Without even realizing it, the second he heard those words that dropped another octave lower, Dean felt himself lurch toward the male. His one hand landed on the leg closest to him, the other gripping the nape of Castiel's neck. Pulling him closer much like Castiel had earlier in the cab, he felt his lips press against the said man's own again, the need for the action starting to ache deep inside his rib cage.

With a soft grunt of surprise, Castiel immediately responded. Kissing back, he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him flush against his own body to make the kiss easier while his leg that had been propped on the bed fell so his foot hit the floor. Heat pooled in both his face and somewhere else at the sweet feeling, tongue darting out to graze and taste the equally sugary flesh.

Dean felt his lips part right away, the second he felt the warm muscle slide along his lips, to which he darted his tongue out to greet Castiel's warm own. The hold the said man had on his waist made him feel secure, and he couldn't help but want more of it. Their tongues swirled in battle, desperately searching for control, before Castiel suddenly pulled his muscle back to wrap his lips around Dean's. Sucking gently, then harder, he coaxed a soft moan out of the young man, which only made the pooling happen quicker.

When he let go to let Dean catch his breath, he felt himself nibbling gently against the bottom lip as his arms pulled sideways. It took Dean a moment to realize what he wanted through the clouds in his mind, before he suddenly understood. As Castiel let go of the man, he stood up and blindly set both knees on either side of Castiel before placing himself on his lap, his hands immediately finding the said man's hair.

Gripping the dark locks, he felt Castiel's lips reattach to his mouth. But before he could even respond to the kiss, he felt it leave, and his head immediately tipped to the side in an unconscious response to the hot, open mouthed kisses that were being trailed down his jaw line to his neck. Pressing his lips repeatedly and slowly against the warm flesh, Castiel finally settled on a spot below the jaw line to dig his teeth softly into the peachy skin, hands finding Dean's waist protectively

The second the sucking began was also the second that Dean's hips bucked once, and very slightly into Castiel's own, to which they both let out a soft sound, Castiel's muffled by the body he was currently beginning to mark. As soon as his teeth scraped against Dean's neck again, he heard a soft "n-no marks" come from the male above him.

Of course. Remembering immediately the consequences that would arise from Dean going home two days from now with a bruised up neck to his girlfriend, he instantaneously stopped sucking. But he didn't nearly want to stop altogether, and so he simply resorted to moving to another spot, just below the lobe of his friend's ear.

Sucking hard one more, teeth biting and nibbling, he felt an exceptionally harder thrust from the man above him, the friction causing Dean to grit his teeth and feel Castiel's fingers dig gently into the flesh of his hips. The said man rolled his hips upward once as he continued to suck, before an idea struck him.

"Dean, off," he whispered against the flesh, no need to be louder. The man immediately froze, and Castiel felt the chest above him heave up and down quicker than he had ever seen it do before. "Please."

Reluctantly and confusedly, the man nodded. "O-Okay," he whispered back, voice gravelly. Slowly pushing himself up and off, he stood in front of the older male before backing off slightly. "But... why?" he asked softly, eyes pleading gently for an answer as he watched Castiel stand up, a small smirk finding his lips for the millionth time that night.

As he did so, his arms crossed downward to grip the hem of his shirt, before lifting it up and off of his body. Dropping it to the floor, he stepped forward, one hand sliding immediately under the other man's shirt, the other hand traveling down from his waist.

"Shh, no words," he whispered, pressing his lips once more against Dean's, his hand finding a special place. He let his hand roam around the torso of his lover, finding every dip and curve in his muscles as his other hand found another particular curve. Wrapping his hand around the hardened member, he ran his palm along it.

Gasping into Castiel's mouth, the said man just took this as an opportunity to let his tongue dip once more into the awaiting cavern. His tongue explored the hot mouth, Dean's tongue slowly responding to run it along Castiel's as the young man's hips bucked into the palming of his clothed member, heat pooling even more below his belt.

Eventually, when Castiel felt Dean was sufficiently hot and bothered along with himself straining painfully against his jeans, he let go of his lover. His one hand trailed up while the other trailed down, meeting against Dean's belt. Immediately and albeit skillfully, it was undone, before the pants were unbuttoned and unzipped.

Before he knew it, Dean heard the other order him to step out of the fabric, boxers and all, and undo Castiel's belt when he was done. As he lowered his clothes, he felt his shirt get unbuttoned with hot hands, sliding off of his shoulders as he stood back up, feet stepping out of the dark fabric.

As soon as he was completely naked, he let his hands find the other man's belt as instructed. "Fuck, you turn me on so much..." Castiel mumbled, to which Dean felt himself shiver unconsciously. Convincing himself it was just because of the sudden, cool air pricking his skin, he finished undoing Castiel's belt.

As he stepped out of his jeans and boxers as well after pushing them down, he grabbed Dean by the hand, pulling him toward the bed again. "Lie down," he mumbled, voice back to the husky tone, and Dean let out another soft sound of pleasure just from the sound of his voice.

Obeying the older male immediately, he lied down against the pillows, back to the mattress. As soon as he did so, he felt the bed dip as Castiel climbed to him, this time placing himself above the younger. He sat against his legs, hands roaming Dean's chest, arms, everything. One hand gently pumped the male for a moment, to which gained him a whimper, before he went right back to simply sliding his hands all over his lover.

This time, it was Dean's turn to smirk. In the midst of the lust fogging his mind, he had an idea of his own. Slowly reaching down, his hand wrapped firmly around Castiel's length at the base, just to earn him a groan from Castiel. Momentarily, his rubbing stopped as he looked down at Dean, before continued shakily as the said male's hand pumped the throbbing cock.

The stroking alternated between fast and slow, tight and not, and he sighed to himself as his eyes grazed all over Castiel's body, noticing the sweat forming on his brow from the surging electricity between the two. He also imagined the male to be having a bit of trouble as his nails dug gently into Dean's flesh once more at a particularly hard squeeze, a soft, pleasured moan slipping from the man's lips.

And the way Castiel's large, rough hands roamed against his bare stomach made him feel like he was going insane. The way his breathing changed from slow to quicker with each pump of Dean's hand, the way the older man's moans grew louder as he dug his thumb against the slit-- It was all too fucking much.

"Just hurry up and fuck me," Dean mumbled pleadingly, his voice desperate as he shivered at the sight above him. And hell, he knew this was wrong. He really did. Because, yeah, a small part of him did remember Monica, sitting alone in their apartment right now. Waiting for him to get home, to do these exact same, naughty activities with her.

But he was one hundred percent sure that none of him wanted to remember her. All he wanted to know right now was the sound of Castiel's voice, the feel of his kisses and bites, the pleasure of being guided, used, of his cock ramming deep inside of him... and he would be damned if he didn't get it. Because as wrong as this was, it all felt so, so fucking right.

"You're not even prepped," Castiel groaned back, hips stuttering slightly at the dipping and circling of Dean's thumb around the head of his cock. "I've barely even touched you yet, Dean. And you've only done this with a guy--"

"Once, in college, I know. I fucking know, Cas. But I don't care, just fuck me already... please. I need you. Touch me, fuck, anything, but... I want you inside of me," Dean whined once more, hand pumping Castiel's length a little faster as if to coax the male.

"I promise," he added finally after the older man seemed to hesitate, stuck in thought. "It'll feel much better than my hand."

"Mm..." the said male started, before shaking his head. "Not yet, as tempting as that sounds, because I refuse to not prep you. God, you're so eager," Castiel mumbled, feeling himself reluctantly pull away from the younger male, to which he earned a whine. He felt colder without the feeling of his lover's hand along his body, but that didn't really matter to him yet.

Shifting off of the man, he sat on his knees before grabbing one of his legs lightly. "Open them. Spread your legs and bend your knees, feet flat on the mattress," the man said quickly, eyeing the equally shining body of Dean as he did what he was told. As the man was doing so, Castiel took the time to lean over so that he could open a drawer of his nightstand, grabbing a bottle inside of it, along with a foil wrapper and a Kleenex box from atop it before moving himself so that he could settle between Dean's legs, Castiel tossing the condom and cardboard box away for now.

Dean sighed, lying flat against the mattress as anxiousness built up in his stomach. Before he had a chance to address it, to speak, to anything, a moan jumped from his lips as the large hand wrapped around his length. Immediately beginning to pump, his back arched momentarily before he fell back down, biting his bottom lip hard.

When he heard a small chuckle from his lover, he smiled. Lifting his head, he was about to make a jabbing comment at the said man, before he stopped, another pleasured sound immediately leaving his lips as they parted while Castiel's did the same, only to wrap around the tip of Dean's throbbing cock.

"H-holy fuck, Castiel, you--" he started, really unsure of what he was about to say before Castiel continued. At the sound of Dean calling him Castiel rather than Cas, he knew he was doing a good job; the man only ever called him by his full first name if he was angry, or incredibly happy. And he surely wasn't mad now.

It then became apparent that Castiel didn't feel like taking it slow as his head began to slide lower down his length, tongue swirling all along it and delving into the slit when he pulled back. With each dip down, he went lower, before he removed his hand altogether.

Closing his eyes and popping open the bottle of lube, he concentrated on Dean's moans. They got increasingly louder as he began to suck, running his tongue flatly against the vein on the underside of the salty, leaking cock. Beginning to bob his head as he slicked up his fingers, he sucked a little harder to distract him from what was about to come.

Running the tip of his finger around the hole in front of him, he felt the male jerk above him. As if to calm him, his other hand went to his thigh, rubbing soft circles into it. When he heard Dean moan once more, the sound music to his ears, he let his first digit slide in.

Slowly but surely, he pumped the finger in and out a few times, experimenting with the reactions he received. When he caught no sign of pain, he slowly let another wet finger join the first, pulling up from the cock to let his lips rest at the tip.

Sucking and swirling his tongue around the crown, the movements fast and eager, his fingers scissoring in time with each swirl, he felt a hand suddenly come to tangle in his hair. "Shit, Cas, that feels so fucking good... ah, goddamn it," he whispered to nobody in particular, rolling his hips against the hand eventually when he felt the pain subside.

And boy, did it subside when he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure he hadn't felt in so long that caused his hips to stutter and his back to arch farther upwards than it did before. "Fuck! C-Castiel! Oh holy fucking hell, do that again," he moaned, a knot slowly starting to form in his stomach.

With a small smirk around the length in his mouth, Castiel obliged just twice more. When he felt the man shuddering beneath him, signaling he was getting a little close, he pulled away immediately, hand and all.

But that only earned him loud gasps and disappointed whines. Dean's words came in jumbles as he felt his hips get gripped once more, and he looked up at the man towering above him, sweat matted to his forehead.

"W-Why did you stop? It felt so good, I'm getting close... It... God, Cas," he whimpered, before another small chuckle left Castiel's parted lips, teeth glimmering in the light above him. He truly looked like an angel there, body sweaty, hair tangled from the previous tugging it had received, lips pulled upwards.

"That's exactly why I stopped, Dean. I'm giving you what you practically begged for earlier. So get on your hands and knees," he said forcefully, letting one hand let go of his partner's hip to meet his length, pumping it quickly with a soft, breathy groan. "Now, Winchester."

As if his mind had left him and his body was completely in control, Dean obeyed. Flipping himself over, he heard the tear of the wrapper, and eventually the squish of the bottle once more, before another groan from Castiel as he pumped his length, coating the condom over it evenly.

When he was done he dried his hands and Dean felt the man's hot palms slide against his back. He was on his knees, resting against his forearms on the bed, looking behind him with a downward arched back at the warm feelings sliding along his skin.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this, Dean... all mine. Waiting so eagerly... Mm, are you ready?" he asked, voice low and sultry as he felt the man straighten and let his hands grope the burning globes of his ass, patience dwindling.

At this point, as horrible as it was, thoughts of Dean's girlfriend had totally left the two's minds. And, in turn, Dean mumbled a soft "yes, just fuck me... I've waited too long for this", and that was all Castiel needed to get to work.

Removing one hand from the skin in front of him, he gripped the base of his cock so that he could align himself with the hole in front of him. Rubbing it along it, he felt the boy shiver and groan.

"Castiel, come on!" he called, and with that, Castiel broke once again. Giving in completely, he guided himself against the twitching hole, hips pushing in. Immediately, both parties groaned, one in pleasure and one in slight pain.

"I've needed this for so long, Dean," Castiel nearly whined, hips slowly pushing further and further until he was buried all the way to the hilt. He sat there, on his knees, cock throbbing at the intense heat, waiting for his lover to give him the signal to just pound him into oblivion already.

At this, Dean pushed himself up so that he was on his hands and knees now, hands gripping the mattress while Castiel rubbed and massaged his skin. Eventually, when the pain subsided, he pushed his body back slightly. "Go."

With one simple word, Castiel immediately did what he had been aching to do since basically the moment he met Dean. Pulling back, he thrusted back in, his hips rolling with a steady pace.

"Oh, fuck, Cas," Dean moaned, head now hanging low as he felt the warm length pump in and out of his hole, stretching him in the most pleasurable way possible. Eventually, when Dean's moans grew louder, Castiel moved his hands to grip the man's hips.

Swaying his hips back to help with finding a rhythm, he heard the man behind him groan. "S-So tight, Dean," he sighed, head falling back a bit as he fucked the man below him faster, their skin slapping as they found a good pattern. Their bodies molded together as their moans danced around the room in a pair, their muscles straining to feel more, more, more of each other.

"Shit! Fucking hell, Castiel, fuck me harder, please. I need you so bad! More! I need more!" he called repeatedly, to which Castiel smirked to himself. Pausing for a brief moment, he spoke, voice faltering from the sounds he hadn't made in so long.

"You asked for it," he said, before immediately doing what he was told. He thrusted harder, faster, the boy below him nearly yelling at the intense feelings, pleasure skyrocketing all throughout him. Eventually, Castiel realized what he had to do.

Thrusting now in all different angles, he searched desperately for what he knew would get him what he wanted: to hear the man below him scream. After around ten seconds of hard searching, he suddenly felt the back below him dip in an arch even further, with the sound of palms hitting wood, the man gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Oooh fuck, fuckfuckfuck! Castiel! RIGHT THERE, do it again, please!" he screamed, the last word hitching in his throat as he felt that special spot get rammed into, the slamming of Castiel's hips never stopping. In fact, they came faster, harder, if that was humanly possible.

And right when the man thought that it couldn't get any better, he felt a pressure on his back. Digging his nails into the wooden structure he was holding onto for dear life, he felt a nibble and suck on his earlobe, an arm wrapping around his waist, fingers gripping and tightening its sudden hold on his cock.

Castiel moaned repeatedly into Dean's ear, to which he copied the sounds. Dean felt the man's thumb press hard against his slit, the knots in both of their abdomens tightening and tugging at the combination of moans, skin-against-skin, and feelings of pure ecstasy.

"Dean, I'm so close. Cum for me, Dean, cum hard all over my hand. Scream my name, let me know who is doing this to you," he groaned, biting the lobe again as his one hand gripped the ass of the other man, massaging it, the other pumping the throbbing, hot cock below him in time with his steady, fast thrusts. "Who is making you his."

And with those last words, Dean felt his head dip, length exploding in Castiel's large hand. He screamed just as told, the name of his temporary lover easily rolling off his tongue as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck, holy shit, Castiel! Yes, yes, yes! Castiel!" Dean yelled until his voice was hoarse, the string of incoherencies mixing with Castiel's final grunt as he felt the rhythmic tightening of Dean's hole around his enlarged cock, his own cum spurting into the condom as he came along with his young friend.

The two men felt euphoria errupt in their minds, each other's names being elicited through the pleasure, sighs, gasps and pants lingering on their lips as Castiel's thrusts turned into slow rolling of his hips before they ended completely, stalling in the abused hole below him.

Castiel, completely spent, pulled back to rest his forehead against the sweaty, musky back of Dean, eyes closed shut as he breathed in the scent. Dean's own head was low, chest heaving with heavy breaths as he tried to catch them, mind cloudy, thoughts of only Castiel, Castiel, Castiel rolling and turning throughout his head like cogwheels.

Eventually, though, and through the silence, they remembered where they were. What they just did. What they shouldn't have done. What they were supposed to be doing. Dean, falling back down onto his forearms, sighed gently with a soft whimper as Castiel slowly pulled out of his lover, cock falling limp against his leg, condom heavy around him.

"Cas..." Dean started, lips chapped and swollen from all of the yelling and kissing that had transpired throughout the night. But before he could finish the long-awaited sentence, he felt a soft kiss be placed on his nape, Castiel's arms wrapping protectively around his waist as he let go of Dean's spent cock, ignoring the mess he'd clean up later.

"It's okay, Dean, I'm here..." he whispered, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his best friend's neck, sighing gently to himself as Dean shivered in response. "And we'll figure this out. Don't worry, buddy... I got you. Like always."


End file.
